Kenshin vs. Afro Samurai
Kenshin vs. Afro Samurai is a What-If One Minute Melee between Kenshin Himura of Rurouni Kenshin and Afro Samurai from Afro Samurai. It is the Seventeenth Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Description These two have dark pasts as they try to redeem themselves while they practice Bushido. Which of these powerful samurai will prevail? Will it be Hitokiri Battōsai or the wielder of the No. 1 Band? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACER! (Cues Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Music Extended) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Kenshin.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Afro Samurai.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction Kenshin has wandered into a town square, currently under mashall law due to chaos that has been happening recently. Afro Samurai then happened to see the wander and engages in conversation Afro: Hey man, we can't have anyone wandering about right now. Kenshin: Forgive me, I was just passing through. Afro: Well, I can't really allow that. Kenshin: Your going to stand in my way! Afro: Yes! Afro Samurai then notices Kenshin's hand has moved to his sword. In response the No. 1 band wielder grabbed his own and pointed. Afro: I have to warn you, I am number 1! Kenshin: So be it. NO BODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues The Roar in a Rain of Tears) 60 Kenshin uses Hiryusen to launch his sword at Afro Samurai. He sidesteps as the next attack hits the band wearer. Kenshin keeps up the pressure by hitting Afro Samurai with his sheath and catching his sword. He then uses Doryusen to hurl shrapnel at Afro Samurai. He then attempts to block, but is ultimately barraged by the debris of pebbles and metal. 50 Afro Samurai dashes forward and attacks with his sword, which Kenshin blocks and uses Ryukansen to counter it. Kenshin then strings Ryushosen, Ryutsuisen, and Ryusosen together to land several hits on Afro Samurai. However before Kenshin could impale him, Afro Samurai rolls under the Ryusosen and counters with several slashes followed by blasting Kenshin back and get some distance. Afro: Not bad, how about this? 34 Afro Samurai throws several projectiles at Kenshin, who dodges around them as they whip through the air around him. 31 Kenshin attempts to use Ryushosen again, but Afro Samurai then punches Kenshin in the air. Kenshin catches himself when he lands. Kenshin counters with Ryukansen Tsumuji, leaving a cut Afro Samurai's leg. 29 Kenshin: Just give up! Afro: Watch who your talking to Kenshin dashes at Afro Samurai to strike him repeatedly. Afro Samurai stabs his sword to the ground and braces the amount of slashes. When he gets the opportunity uses his sword as a bat to knock Kenshin back. Kenshin barley has enough time to put his sword up to prevent being turned into two as the power of the attack can be felt in the clash. 18 Kenshin and Afro Samurai stare each other, as it felt like an eternity. Both of the fighters were dripping with blood out of the wounds. Both of them stood up and smirked. Kenshin grabs his blade and Afro Samurai grabbed his father's sword. 10 The two dash at each other, Kenshin draws his sword in the fashion of Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki and Afro Samurai to use his final slash. The two then collided with great force. 2 The place turns into white with light as the two samurai landed as they waited to see who would fall. 1 The time finally came as blood sprayed into the air. Kenshin had slashed Afro Samurai across the chest. K.O. Kenshin walks over to Afro Samurai, picks him up, lays him down at the base of a building, closes his eyes, and removed the band. Kenshin then walks on to continue on his journey. Kenshin: You were a worthy opponent, but this band must be destroyed. It is too dangerous. Results This melee's winner is Kenshin!!! (Cues Rurouni Kenshin Ending 3 (Hip Hop Remix)) Category:John1Thousand Category:One Minute Melees with Music